Known media devices, such as televisions, may receive programming or broadcast media which may be presented to a user. The known media device may present the broadcast media as a video output and an audio output via a display and via one or more speakers, respectively. The user may have an option of displaying a text version of the audio output on the display, which may include a spoken portion of the broadcast media. The displayed text version of the audio output is known as closed captioning.
The closed captioning may be displayed by the media device in place of, or in addition to, the audio output. The known media devices may be configured to provide closed captioning for the benefit of users who are, for example, deaf or hearing impaired.